Confused and Lost
by beauty123865
Summary: Katrine has been best friends with Scott and Stiles since they were children and went to the same school. They all protected each other from the supernatural world they lived in. Katrine was turned by Derek Hale and had been a werewolf for about a year. She was slowly building a strange relationship with her alpha but it was assumed to be nothing. (This takes place in Season 3)


Katrine was helping Derek figure out a plan to find Boyd and Ericka while she got a text from Stiles. "Hey, me and Scott need you to come meet us. I'll text you the adress". She wondered what had happened but agreed with herself to go. "Derek I gotta go meet up with Scott and Stiles, I'll see you later" she said to him in a distracted way. "Sure go ahead" he quickly responded. Derek seemed to be different with her. He wasn't as cold or serious as he usually is. Once Katrine arrived to the unknown location she realized it was a tatoo shop. " Why would Stiles lead me here" she thought to herself. "Boy, good thing you drew me apicture" the tattoo guy stated in a sarcasm tone. "Hey there you are" Stiles said in a lighter tone. "Yeah so you want to tell me what were doing here" she resonded with confusion in her voice. "Im gonna get a tatoo" Scott responded. "Hey Scott, you sure you don't want something like this" Stiles said in a joking way wile holding up a piture of a tatoo that somewhat resembled the Kanima. Scott lookd at him with an "are you seroius" look. "What too soon" Stiles admited. " Scott are you sure about this, thses things are pretty permentant" Katrina stated with a look of concern. " Im not changing my mind" responded Scott. " But why two bands" asked Stiles." I just like them" he quickly stated back. "Don't you think your first tatoo shoukd have some sort of meaning or something" Stiles argued. "Getting a tatoo means something Scott argued back. "He's right, tatooing goes back to thousands of years. The tehetian word tatooa means to leave a mark like a writer passage" Katrine stated while surprising the others. "Yeah, you see Kat agrees wit me" Scott argued making Stiles not know what to say. "Ok you ready?" asked the tatoo artist. Scott nodded in agreement yet looking nervous. "You aint afraind of needled are you?" he questioned. "Nope" Scott responded still looking nervous even though he new he wanted to do this. "Well I tend to get a little squemish so uh" Stiles admitted as he looked closer and fainted at the sight. "I got him" Katerine said since shew knew this was gonna happen with him. When the tatoo had been finished they hopped into Stile's jeep while Stiles had an ice pack for his head when Scott realized his tatoo was healing. "It healed" Scott said with slight dissapointment. "Oh thank god I hated it" Stiles admitted while Katrine slightly shoved him with a look that had "rude!" all over it.

"It is not a double date, it is a group thing" Lydia told Allison. "Do they know it's a group thing cause I told you I am nnot ready to get back out there" Allison stated. " You were in france and didn't do any dating for four months" Lydia questioned. "Did you, I mean after J-" she was quickly cut off by Lydia who said "Do not say his name" looking slightly sad. "Is he ok, did everyting work out" Allison asked Lydia. "Well the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive but everyone got over it, and yes Derek tought him the Werewolf 101 like how not to randomly kill people on a full moon" Lydia stated with a look of sarcasam as they smiled at eachother. "So then you've talked to him" Allison said looing like she wanted to tease for a little while and with a smile on her face. "Um not since he left for London" Lydia sated. "You mean since his dad moved him to London" Allison argued. "Whatever, he left. Just think an American werewolf in London, like that not gonna be a dissaster" Lydia responded looking like she didn't want to talk about the subject. " So your totally over it" Allison said wanting to annoy her a little. "Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't" Lydia slightly mad argued back. Allison smirked to the though of having Lydia admitt it was a double date. " Ok yes it a double date, don't worry you'll live"Lydia said while she realized she had just admitted what it really was. Quickly Stiles realized that Lydia and Allison were in the car beside them while Scott explained how him and Allison had no type of contact all summer. Stiles then rolled down the window and shouted "Hey" as Lydia drove past the red light. "Nope probably didn't see us" Stiles said while Katrina was just in the back seat laughing like crazy to the whole situatuon. Allison let out a sigh of relief once she saw they were behind them. Soon it looked like they were following them since there were no turns on the rode. "Wait maybe we should go back and talk to them" Allison said looking guilty for just passing them. All of the suddden a deer crashed into their car while Stiles, Scott, and Katrine watched it happen. They quickly ran out of the car as Stiles asked Lydia if she was ok while Scott and Katrine asked Allison if she was hurt. "Well Im not ok, a deer just ran into us im freaking out" Lydia said almost shouting while looking scared. Then they went to the deer to see if anything was strange about it when Scott said " The deer didn't just run into the car on purpose it was afraid of something" while looking confused. "Actually it was terrified" added Katrine with the same look on her face.

"Hey wait I know this one" Mellisa said as theu rushed Isaac to the hospital. "What happened Isaac" she asked him. "The girl alright shes worse ok?" he told her. "Are you not healing" she asked him. "I will, will you just help her please" he responded raising his voice and looking concerned yet hurt. They quickly moved him. Mellisa ran to the girl as she was almost unconsiouse. "Find him" the girl said. "Find who" Mellisa asked. "The alphas" she said almost falling into a deep sleep. "What do you want with Derek Hale" Mellisa asked looking confused as they escorted the girl away from Mellisa. "Not Derek, Scott and Katrine" she said but Mellisa was too far away to hear her.

Authors Note: Hi everyone thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. If you like it please folow or favorite it and feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews section. Please tell me if you like it. I will work on Derek/Kat and their relationship. Just a reminder I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or any if its scripts.


End file.
